Bitten
by NightlyOwl103
Summary: 2003 verse. Leo's been bit and Don's there to be in their last moments together. Leo/Don, slash, tcest, AU. Oneshot. More warnings inside...


**Bitten**

**Disclaimer:** The Ninja Turtles belong to their respective owners, which is not me. I just own the story

**Pairings:** Leo/Don

**Warnings:** AU, blood/gore, tcest, angst, character deaths, OOC

**~OoO~**

Donnie's heart stopped for a brief, quick second when he saw a zombie grabbing onto Leo's arm, its teeth digging deep into the blue banded turtle's flesh. Immediately, Leo let out a bloodcurdling scream, the sound echoing throughout the sewer and he had dropped both of his katana on the ground. The zombie pulled its rotting head away, taking apart a huge chunk of Leo's flesh.

Time seemed to slow down for Don as all of this happened in front of him. But as soon it sped up again, instincts pounded back into his head again. Something inside of him snapped as he ran towards to the zombie, raising his bo staff up and brought it down to its head hard, causing bits of brain matter to spill out of its cracked open skull. The zombie fell down on the ground, getting ready to get up again before the bo smashed against its head once more.

Leo was hyperventilating, as he crawled over to the wall. He laid against it, his hand on his bitten arm but as soon as he did, he winced in pain and his fingers were painted with his own blood. He knew it was stupid of even doing this, of even trying to cover it up when there was no hope of him, no way that he would survive with this damn bite on his arm. Pretty soon, he'd be just like those..things...

But what was really on his mind now was leaving Don alone, his sweet, beloved Donnie in his apocalyptic world. They had already lost Mikey, Raph, April and Casey to these goddamn monsters and both Leo and Don were on their own since. That all occurred about a year ago.

Splinter had died long ago from old age but at least he went peaceful and slow, not quick and horrific. He didn't have to go through what many others were going through now.

And now it was Leo's turn.

Tears came up to the blue banded turtle's eyes as he looked up to his see his mate beating the zombie to nothing but dead flesh and blood. After the few beatings to the head, the zombies had finally died just seconds ago but Don still went on. Leo noticed that Don's usually bright brown eyes were now darkened with hate and fury and his voice was much deeper as he grunted with each beating.

In all of his years of being with his brother, not once has Leo ever seen his Donnie this...violent, hostile, aggressive...he was almost as worst as Raph was...maybe a little more worse than him.

He tried to yell at the younger turtle to stop, but his voice had become hoarse and he had started coughing blood violently.

A few seconds went by and the beatings slowly died down and then Don halted, panting heavily. He dropped his bo to the side and he sunk to his knees, as the zombie's body lie dead before him. Blood and bits of flesh were all over him but Don took no note of it, nor did he bother to get rid of it. It felt like the adrenaline he had earlier had suddenly drained out of him, leaving back to his stable, normal state again. He was panting heavily.

Leo heard his lover sobbing and he try to call to him but what came out was a cough, spitting out more blood. Don heard this, his eyes glassy with tears as he scurried over to where Leo was at.

"Leo...oh god, no...not you, too...not you..." Don choked out, feeling his tears streaming down his cheeks, looking over at his mate's injury. He reached out to get his duffle bag, to get some bandages out of it, only to feel Leo weakly tapping on his thigh.

"It's no use, Don," Leo said, his voice hoarsely and breathing thinning out. "There's nothing...you can do to...to save me..."

At this Don shook his head vigorously.

"Don't say that! Don't you ever say that to me! I'm not gonna lose you to this! You hear me!? We've already lost too many at this point and I can't lose you, too" Don screamed at him, having the urge to shake him. He couldn't do this alone. He doesn't know what he's going to do next!

"No, Donnie...this is it. I can't go on, not in this condition. Just go...leave me here."

"I-I...I can't Leo.." The young turtle whispered, his body shaking with each sob he made. He held onto his lover's hand tightly into his, feeling Leo's fingers holding onto him. Don brought it up to face and kissed it lightly, rubbing his cheek onto it lovingly as he did so and not wanting to let go. "I'm not leaving you...I can't"

"You have to. I don't want you to see me turn," Leo sighed sharply. "I don't want you to see me suffer."

_Stupid, stupid, stupid,_ Don thought furiously at himself as more tears came up to his eyes. If he had just acted quickly enough and not stand there like a bumbling idiot, Leo would be fine! He wouldn't be suffering by now. It's his fault...he couldn't do anything right..

"But it's not your fault, Don, don't blame yourself for this," Leo assured him, as if reading his thoughts. "Don't bring yourself into this."

The olive green turtle shook his head and was about to retort, only for Leo to cut him off with a cough.

"Please, Don...stop it, I know it isn't your fault," Leo managed to say, between his coughs. "But you need to know...one thing."

The younger turtle looked up to the older one, noticing how pale he had gotten, along with his weakening gray eyes. It was a cringe-worthy sight to see and he almost turned his eyes away.

"Y-yeah? What is it, Leo? Tell me"

His heart almost shattered when he saw the light green turtle smile a watery, sad smile at him, despite the state he was currently in.

"I love you, so much. You need to keep that in your mind from this point on," Leo told him, that damn smile still on his lips. "Please Donnie...please promise me that you will..."

Donnie nodded, closing his eyes tightly while still clinging tight onto his mate's hand. He sniffled, uttering a teary "I will..."

"And promise that you'll get out of this, that you'll make it. You're a smart turtle, love, and you've proved that to me more than once many times before," Leo panted, wincing when he felt a sharp pain shot through his lungs.

Once again, Donnie nodded. "I'll try...I love you..."

"...love...you too..."

Leo felt his eyes getting heavy as his breathing was shorting out. The soft smile started to fade away as his life started to die out and his grip on Don's hand had loosened. His whole body laid limp against the wall, no longer breathing.

The olive green turtle let out a shaky sigh when he noticed that Leo was longer moving and he gave Leo's lifeless hand one final kiss. He was gone now, as though he was snatched away from him but he dearly hoped that Leo was in at least a better place, reunited with everyone they had lost.

Don's not sure where he was going to go now, but he had made a promise..and he was more than determined to keep that promise.

He reached out and unwrapped his lover's blue bandana off of his face. He wrapped it around his wrist, which also held two red and orange bandanas. As he did so, he heard the sound he wished he would never hear again.

A guttural growl.

Don took a deep breath, slowly turned around and almost retched at the sight.

He had turned. Leo was one of them. His eyes were no longer grey. They were a milky white, his skin was even paler than they were earlier, his teeth bared and his movements were stiff and a bit twitchy. He lamely reached out to Don as he growled hungrily, saliva dripping out from the corner of his lips.

The sight was enough to make Don's stomach to churn but he had end it for good. If Leo didn't want to see him suffer, then Don wouldn't let him be a part of these monsters.

With this in mind, Don quickly looked around and spotted his mate's katanas. He quickly grabbed them and waited.

Once Leo got onto his feet with some difficulty, he lunged towards Don but before he could take even another step close to him, the purple banded turtle swiftly thrusted one katana through his head. It caused him to stop his movements and Don pulled the katana out of him, leaving Leo to fall on his side, limp and motionless again but this time permanent.

"Forgive me, Leo..." Don whispered solemnly and walked off, sheathing the katanas and picked up his bo staff as he did so.

**END**

* * *

_A/N: More tcest! Only a little long and a kinda...morbid... :/_

_I've always wanted to write a zombie apocalypse AU (since I'm a bit of a fan of zombies and such lol) but I never had the courage to do so until now. But I liked how this came out so I'm quite proud of it :D_

_Hopefully I didn't piss off anyone with this, ahaha_


End file.
